Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads, position sensing devices, or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
It is desirable for input devices to operate correctly under noisy conditions. In order to do so, noise mitigation methods are often employed. However, currently known noise mitigation techniques are undesirable in a number of respects. Consequently, there continues to be a need for systems and methods that improve noise mitigation in input devices.